Autumn Leaves
by Lora Helen
Summary: Another year, another fall spent alone. Will the falling autumn leaves ever return his beloved to him? Or will he finally have to accept his loss. 3x4x3 Or is the whole situation more sinister than it seemed?
1. The Last Leaf

_Heya Peoples! I'm Alive! I think! Anyway, this is something that i've thought about posting for a while, and decided to finish today just for the sake of it! Its the first chapter in i dont know how many, and well, if you like it i'll make sure to finish Chapter two as soon as i can as i finally seem to have gotten past some of my frightfull writers block!_

_Its Yaoi_

_4x3 3x4 at the moment, and more might be added in the forthcoming chapters, dont read it if it isnt your thing, give it a try if you htink it might be, it starts off angsty, and we'll have to see how it finishes up!_

_I hope you like it!_

_Lora Helen_

**Autumn Leaves  
Chapter One - When The Leaves Fall**

He was there again, just like he always was, the same time every day. Standing in the clearing surrounded by a ring of trees, all alone. All around him the trees were shedding their leaves, and he just stood, watching the autumn leaves fall.

You could keep the seasons by him, and some apparently did. At the beginning of autumn every year, as the fist leaf fell red and crinkled from the branches of the small maple tree in his garden he would begin his visits. Almost as soon as he was freed from the daily toil at work he would move to the centre of a clearing in the middle of a ring of trees in the woodland park near his small cottage, stopping off only briefly at home. And there he would remain, standing in the centre of that ring of trees at least until the sun had set and often until late in the night.

He would go to that clearing every day, until the last leaf fell from the red maple that his lover had planted for him. When it fell he would go to the clearing no more, until the next year, when the leaves would fall all over again.

No one ever disturbed him when he stood among the falling leaves, neither with words nor with gestures, but they all knew he was there, and they all pitied him. They knew why he went there each day, they could all see his despair, for it was written plainly on his face at every moment, and they could all feel his grief, for he was, they felt, the one among them who deserved to feel it the least.

At one point, everyone who knew him called him happy, for he was. When he had first arrived in the small town his face, even his eyes had been alight and shining with the joy and laughter that filled his every day with happiness. And so he had been for two happy years, but four long years ago, that had all changed, and now his shining eyes were dead and blank, brimming with tears that frequently fell, and his face was filled with sorrow.

A gust of wind swirled around the watcher, pulling the autumn leaves that rested on the ground into a giddy dance about his feet. They had just barely stilled, the last few still spun and twirled about, as a second, more forceful gust swept them up, clear of the floor, one spiralling up and around the legs and torso of the man who stood alone, one of the dancers, a rusty red maple leaf, snagged in the windswept blonde strands of the mans hair, and as the gust died away a tentative shaking hand rose up and removed the leaf from its spun gold trap.

The hand continued to tremble as the man lowered the leaf into his field of vision, his thin fingers showing up pale against the leafs rusty red-brown colour. As the leaves at his feet began to dance once more, he lifted the leaf slowly to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on it, tears once more falling from his eyes and leaving shining trails down his cheeks.

"You always said you reminded yourself of an autumn leaf…." The mans soft voice murmured, as he withdrew the leaf from his lips

"If you were one…. This one would be you…." His eyes, taking in nothing but the leaf began to shine more than was natural.

"Blown along by the wind, with no definite course or direction…. I was so glad I had caught you…. I wanted to keep you safe…. Just like this." He covered the leaf with his other hand, and drew it close against his chest, as two tears fell from his cheeks, and unnoticed, hit the floor.

"But somehow…." He uncovered the leaf again "You got away from me… I let you go…"

He turned, facing behind him so that the wind whipped his hair forward on either side of his face, and in a smooth movement he let the leaf go

"And you blew away from me…. Just like that…." Sad eyes watched the copper red maple leaf as it danced once round the trunk of a silver birch, and vanished into the night

"And now…. I wonder…. If I will truly never see you again…."

He stood that night for an hour more, watching the leaves fall and dance as the sun vanished behind the horizon. By the time he began to make his lonely way home to his empty house, the wind had become chill; his own tears making his cheeks feel icy and frostbitten. It was not the journey that gave his eyes a more down hearted look than usual; he was used to his lonely walks by now.

The thing that grieved him this night was the frost that he knew would be on the ground tomorrow, autumn was nearly over and still his lover had not returned to him. He would have to wait another year, and he knew it. For, if his love had died, the only time his shade would come forth would be when the leaves were falling, and if he lived, such a thing would be magical, and the only time that would be right for such magic, would be a chill autumn evening, a few days before the first winter frosts decorated the ground.

Seven years ago, a young couple had moved into a small cottage in a small town on the edge of the Sanq Kingdom. Their names were Trowa Barton, a tall brunette with piercing green eyes and Quatre Winner, a much shorter blonde with bright aqua eyes and a mass of shining blonde hair. They had seemed to most an unlikely pair, for one of them, Trowa, had appeared so quiet as to almost seem surly, whereas the other, Quatre, had been an absolute delight to meet. The delight he had shown at his new home and the joy he seemed to find at meeting his new neighbours quickly endeared him to everyone, and slowly, though it did take a while longer, his lover warmed to everyone as well.

There were some stories that the pair had been involved in some of the troubles during the wars, but this didn't seem to matter to anybody in this sleepy little town, for precious little had happened there, and the young couple caused no trouble anyway, as far as everyone was concerned they were welcome to stay.

For two years the couple had lived happily there, in that sleepy little town. Winter nights had been spent warm by a fire, reading, finishing little bits of work about the house and occasionally entertaining guests from out of town, and spring spent working on the small garden that they enjoyed spending time in during the summer, they had not even needed to work until they had resided there for two years, money from somewhere kept them going, but their neighbours were not really nosey enough to care.

Despite the joys of Spring Summer and winter however, autumn was always their favourite. As soon as the first leaf fell from the maple tree in their little garden, they would begin their walks.

Every evening they would walk together through the small copse that mostly filled the park a short stroll from their small cottage. Their walking would only stop when they reached a particular clearing, a spot ringed by nine or ten trees, each one different, and there they would stop.

They would stand together in the ring of trees, looking either up, or at each other as the autumn leaves cascaded down around them. Quatre always took a great deal of pleasure in these walks, and it showed, from the moment they reached the clearing, until the second they left, their cheeks flushed from the wind and leaves tangled in their hair, he would be smiling, and Trowa would smile too, but more at his lovers delight than anything else.

It is sad to say however, that even the loveliest things in life have to come to an end.

After two and a half years of living in happiness and restful comfort Trowa had become slightly restless with his peaceful lifestyle, and, even though the little community found his choice of career hard to understand, apparently Quatre didn't.

The complete truth in fact was that the money they had saved after the wars was also dwindling, and neither felt compelled to return to their old ways of acquiring money, and though admittedly Quatre was still technically the head of the Winner family business, he had handed the major responsibility over to his sisters, and felt himself compelled not to interfere.

Trowa had signed himself up as soldier… and, as he had expected, rose up the ranks significantly far enough for him to barter a great deal of time off of work, and bring in a sufficient amount of money for Quatre to avoid the necessity of getting a job.

The perks ended however, in the middle of a fine summer's day, when sadly war broke out again in Sanq. Things were easier on civilians this time around, as there were less mobile suits nowadays, thanks to the apparent work of Hilde and Duo… and of course Relena Dorlain, so the damage was less significant, but there were still human losses, and when Trowa was at last called up, Quatre fretted and shed many many bitter tears over his lovers departure. How he wished that they had had longer than three years to enjoy themselves.

After Trowa left however, he was able to console his lover from afar with letters and at first the occasional vid-phone call to let him know he was okay and still loved him very much.

When autumn came, and Trowa had still not returned Quatre walked alone to the clearing in the wood each day, in the hope that the next time he made that trip it would be with Trowa by his side.

Spring followed winter, which had followed autumn, and the letters that Quatre had been receiving from his lover each week stopped, at fist he thought that they might have been delayed, but when, after three weeks of nothing but bills and letters from friends arriving in his letter box, Quatre realised that this could not really be the case. Although nine long months had passed since his lover had left, the war was still raging on, and so, Quatre reasoned with himself, maybe all letters to loved ones had been stopped due to some safety hazard. This was how he got himself through to the final end of the fighting, some three months later.

"Any day," he would tell him self "any day now he'll come back to me..." but a week passed, and another began, and Trowa still didn't return to that sleepy little town with the small wood, nor did he write, and once again Quatre began to fret, for summer was again running out.

The news came on the first day of autumn, as the first leaf fell crumpled and red from the small maple tree in their little garden. Trowa, the one person Quatre had waited for for so long, was Missing, Missing in action, and presumed dead. The letter would apparently have been sent sooner…. But due to…. Circumstances beyond anyone's control the identification process for some individuals had been incredibly slow, and it was possible that something of Trowa would still be found. Quatre felt physically sick when he read, a little further on that they would let him know if any remains were discovered.

He was so upset, that he chose to doubt what he read.

Quatre simply couldn't, or wouldn't believe the news, he walked about in a daze, often spending hours waiting at the front door, or when it wasn't raining at the end of the drive, looking for the tall rusty brown haired figure of his lover coming back to him. But no one came.

Each evening during that autumn, he walked into the wood, sure that his lover was going to be waiting for him there, smiling and ready to tell him that he had been a fool to worry, and that everything was fine. But not one sign of Trowa did he see.

After autumn faded into winter, and Christmas drew near, Quatre finally realised that Trowa might not be coming back to him, and the tears this knowledge brought were many. But despite his consuming grief, there was always that little voice, nagging just inside his mind, telling him over and over again that no matter how bad things seemed he must not give up. That Trowa loved him far too much to leave forever with out saying goodbye…. And thus, until Trowa said goodbye, there was no proof that he was dead.

But, in times of trial, having faith, even in love is so very hard to do.

Quatre was broken by his loss. He himself took a job, not that he really needed to, but more as a way to pass his days, for if his mind was occupied it was a little harder for his the thoughts to continually drift back to the emerald green eyes, and rusty brown hair that he loved so much. But drift his mind frequently did, and each time that familiar face filled his thoughts, his heart would begin to ache and his eyes would fill with tears, tears that would soon begin to stream down his cheeks.

The first Christmas after losing Trowa was the hardest time for Quatre. Despite the memories it brought about Quatre resolutely decorated the small cottage, bought presents for friends, and even Trowa…. And cooked a decent Christmas meal, just in case his lover returned.

Night times were always tough on Quatres spirits, as being alone in his bed made him feel small and sometimes afraid. And in the colder months no amount of blankets seemed to be able to keep him warm. But his first Christmas Eve without his lover outdid them all.

The whole house seemed dead as he trudged up the stairs, alone once more, and settled down on the cold mattress. There was not a sound to be heard at all.

With a sigh Quatre looked around him, and saw snow falling silently past his window, at once tears filled his eyes as he thought of this very night, a mere year before.

Trowa and he had just settled into bed, the lights were out. All he could hear was the sound of his lover's heart, it always made him smile.

He had felt a pair of strong arms curl tightly round him, but he had also heard his lover sigh, this had caused him to look up, and snuggle the green eyed mans chest "Trowa…? What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" had come the initial response "Oh…." a small laugh "nothing Quat… I was just thinking how it hasn't snowed on either of our Christmases here…. and I really think it should.… I'd like it to snow on Christmas Eve…. just once for me."

"Oh." He'd replied, feeling reassured "well…. I'm sure it will Trowa, next year more likely than not!"

And again he had been relieved to hear his lover chuckle.

And there it was mere months after…. He couldn't even think the words…. It was snowing, and he was alone. His cottage that had once seemed so warm and snug now seemed large and cold, despite the warm fires.

He was alone.

And He'd vowed never to ask his friends to come to him.

He'd stay alone, until Trowa returned.

As each year passed his spirits broke more and more. The only time he seemed to have any faith was when the first leaf finally fell from the small maple, for then he would walk again, out into the wood to look for his lover, what ever trace of him he could find. He could just not accept that Trowa would fail to come to him in some way if he had to say goodbye.

Time after time while out in his own little world of swirling leaves and whistling winds, he would convince himself that he could see his lovers shade beaconing to him from behind a tree, but, as soon as he made any move to go to the spectre, it would vanish. And so would a little more of his hope.

And so, as the final leaf fell from the small maple tree, and frost began to coat the lawns, the last day of autumn passed for yet another year, and in his bed in his small cottage, Quatre wept for its passing, and the fact he would be forced to spend yet another year alone. For, while his lover failed to say goodbye, He just could not accept that he was dead.

_Whee! You finished it! I hope you enjoyed it! And well, let me know if you want some more, Comment if you would like! I'm always happy to hear from readers! Love you guys!_

_Lh_


	2. Guests

_Well! Thanks my lovely reviewers! This one is for all of you as it made me feel so fantastic that so many of you let me know what you thought! Here is the second chapter of autumn leaves, it didnt take me too long to get it written, and i really hope you like it!_

_Thanks too;_

_No one - Here is more! _

_Rocky Oberlin - I tried to add a bit more detail on this chapter, how does it work out?_

_arekukuroikokora - It wasnt quite the ending! I hope you like this chapter as well though!_

_Sirithgliniel - Here is more for you too! With... a dash of humour and a little sap on the side! lol_

_El Terrible Fizzy - Cant give away the Trowa thingy JUST yet! You'll Have to keep reading! lol! And hope my muses keeps bribing me with Candy! Thanks for the lovely review! It was better than Chocolate!_

_GundamPilot03 - offers a tissue Sorry i made it sad! it kind of needs to be though! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Meg Of The Moon -I think this chapter might be a little more cheeful for you! I'll try and cheer things up soon if not!_

_JadedSoul - I'm glad you asked for more! because i've been itching to write a little more to it! And hopefully it will carry on! I like Maple trees, and i am glad you liked the way i used the one in this fic, want more after this?_

_Love you all! LH_

**Guests**

With a yawn that looked as though it would split his jaw clear away from his face, Duo Maxwell stared out of the window of his flat on colony L1 and rested his hands on his hips.

"I'm worried." He proclaimed in a resolute voice, as the synthesised snow ghosted past the window. "It's been over four months since we heard from Quatre and with the way he's been behaving recently, well… it cant be a good thing Heero."

From over by the desk on the other side of the small living room Heero Yuy grunted in response "Hn" and Duo rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah Heero, Great response! I think I need to write that down so I don't forget, tell me. Is that Hn with one N or two?"

He mimed taking notes and the darker haired man raised an eyebrow at his long haired lover "You scare me." He proclaimed in a monotone before returning to his high speed typing.

"Heeeeey!" Duo responded, turning round as he did so "You're meant to be nice to me! I don't even know why I let you stay here anyway." He was pouting as he stared at Heero in a challenging manner.

With a slight smirk on his lips Heero pressed a final key on the keyboard and rose to his feet, moving almost silently across the room until he was mere inches from the other "Because you'd be bored at night without me."

Duo spluttered and the string of curses that flowed from his tongue were imaginative and colourful, all the while Heero smirked and waited for Duo to calm down, which, after four or five more words that you would swear he made up himself, he did.

"Fair enough…" he muttered with a flop of his hand "You win, again." And with that he flopped himself against Heero, grinning happily as the slightly stockier man wrapped his arms around his middle and murmured "I love you, you bloody Baka…" into his ear.

"I know." Duo said in a much more demure voice "That's why I also know you're as worried about Quat as I am. He took losing Trowa really badly, and if I know him, he still wont have let him go. He really needs to move on Heero."

Heero looked thoughtful "I don't know Duo. They never did find any proof that Trowa actually died; I think I can understand why Quatre is hanging onto him. I mean, I wouldn't let go of you so easily."

Duo flushed, feeling a little outdone "I guess…" he said quietly "When you say it like that and make it much more personal, I don't think I'd be able to let go either." He scowled "Damn it Heero, I know we said we'd keep our noses out but, we need to do something, I hate to think of Quat suffering alone in that cottage with that desk job. He was never suited to work any more that I was."

Heero sighed "Okay Duo, I give in. I guess we'll be packing then. It's the end of November now. Less than a month until Christmas and that means that it's the end of the earth's autumn."

Duo nodded "Yeah, Quat's hated winter since he lost Trowa… I get why; I think we should go see him now."

"Okay." Heero stated. "Christmas on Earth sounds fine to me. Commence operation Q."

Duo snorted and gave Heero a shove toward their bedroom "Get packing, you take ten times as long as me."

As Heero left the room Duo smirked, hearing his lover mutter something along the lines of "Only because you shove everything in the case and then bounce on it till its closed…I. Fold." before he vanished out of the room.

Duo himself waited a little longer and fixed his eyes on the window "Don't worry Quat. You won't be alone this year. We'll look after you. You should have asked us too, well… its too late now, cuz man, even if you don't want us to; Heero and Duo are coming for Christmas!"

Quatre was seated at his desk, absently rolling a pencil back and forth from one hand to the other as the large flakes of snow fell silently down past his window.

Click, click, clatter. The pencil slipped under his hand and hit the floor, just as a silvery tear fell from the end of his nose and hit the desk. He covered his face with his hands as his shoulders began to shake. The fourth year was coming to an end and there had still been no sign of Trowa at all.

Across the office, two of his co-workers shook their heads in sympathy. It was the end of the day and Quatre was always the last to leave the building for this very reason.

It was about five minutes after his colleagues had left that Quatre managed to pull himself together again. He wiped his eyes dry and slowly packed all his papers away into his tatty old briefcase and carried it slowly across the large office, and out of the door, down the stairs, and out into the snow swept street.

After that it was a short train ride back to the small town where he lived, and back to his cold empty cottage.

How lonely he felt.

With fingers almost numb with cold he turned the key in the lock to the front door and stepped inside, brushing the snow off his coat before hanging it up to dry on a small hook in the porch and stamped the show off of his sift leather shoes, which he then toed off and positioned neatly side by side. It was twenty days till Christmas and his boss had told him to take some time off. It wasn't fair.

Shivering slightly he closed the porch door behind him and made his way into the hallway, where he turned the thermostat up a little in the hope that it might warm him up a bit. He then when into his living room and begin to set the fire.

Paper, twigs, coal, a big log on top and some firelighters. A match and soon there was a nice blaze in the wrought iron fireplace, and the heat from the flames washed over Quatre, but he could barely feel it. The fireside no long brought him any joy.

He rose up after a little while and made his way into the kitchen and pulled some form of ready meal out of the fridge. He honestly couldn't see the point in cooking; it never seemed to taste quite right any more. He took down a sharp knife from the magnetic rack, and pierced the filmy plastic top of the meal, his eyes lingering on the blade for a few seconds before he shook his head, and shoved the meal in the microwave, and set the knife back on the rack. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't. How could Trowa say come back if he himself was dead? It just wouldn't work.

Three minutes later the microwave beeped and he removed the ready meal from it and set it down on the table. He was just about to settle down and eat it when he heard a knock on his front door.

"Probably trying to sell something…" he mumbled to himself as he walked across the large kitchen and down the soft carpeted hall way. Once again he opened the porch door, and stepped in, feeling the bite of the cold night even though the wood of the thick oak door.

With a sigh he lifted the latch and pulled the heavy door open, and blinked, there standing on his door step were two people he most certainly recognised.

"Duo… Heero…" he mumbled, taking a step back "What are you… I mean… hello."

Duo moved quickly in through the door way and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller blonde "You wont be alone this Christmas Quat. Heero and I are here now."

Quatre nodded numbly and let his friend hug him, tears already beginning to well in his eyes "Thank you." He mumbled quietly "Thank you."

"The war was nothing huge." Quatre stated, setting down his knife and fork for the second time, his small meal finally finished. "There was an uprising during the rebuilding of Sanq, they'd kept some of the mobile suits you see, and well, that was what made things difficult. Our people didn't have them."

Duo nodded slowly. "Yeah. I can see why that would have presented a problem. Did the preventors get involved?"

Quatre nodded "Yes Duo. They did, but not as heavily as the Sanq Kingdom had hoped."

"Trowa should have called us." Heero stated.

"No Heero. It wasn't a Gundam battle." Quatre said sadly. "Or else I would have gone too."

"You look thin Quat." Duo proclaimed, poking the blond Arab in the side "These ready meals aren't really the height of nutrition ya-know?"

Quatre shrugged with a slight smile. "I know, but, its difficult Duo. Trowa's been gone so very long now. When he signed up, we never actually thought there would be any trouble. The world seemed to be taking care of this precious time of peace, but I guess that for human kind peace is just too much to ask for."

The three sat in a chill silence for a time before once again, Duo's voice cut through.

"Quat, would you mind if Heero and I crashed now, its been a long day?"

"Oh!" Quatre go to his feet "No Duo, of course not, I'm sorry. You can have the room to the left of the stars on the top landing. The linen is fresh. I'm sorry!"

With a chuckle Duo sauntered off across the room and into the hall "Don't sweat it man! I'll just lug the stuff up there; you just do your own thing and don't worry about us. Ne Heero?"

Duo left the room without waiting to see what Heero's answer would be.

Heero himself had risen to his feet and moved over to Quatre. In his quiet steady voice he said "Quatre. If you need anything just ask. Having us here will be a trial, I know that. But I'm not going to tell you your faith is wrong. I'll help you."

That said Heero wandered across the kitchen on the trail of his long haired lover.

Quatre stood, struck dumb.

Heero believed just as he did that Trowa might not be dead… and… as for helping, did Heero intend to look for him? Quatre shook his head; he himself had found nothing… but Heero… Maybe there was a chance.

Placing his cutlery in the small dishwasher, and the empty meal container in the bin, Quatre made his way through to the living room and sunk onto one of the cool leather couches.

He shivered a little as the chill of the leather seeped though his clothing and caressed his skin.

"Oh Trowa." He mumbled to himself "Why haven't you come back? Duo and Heero… I know they are trying to help me, but… I envy them. They have each other, and you're… well… heaven knows where you are Trowa…"

He laid his head on the arm of the sofa. "Will you ever come home to me Trowa?" his voice was nearly a whisper "I'm still waiting."

The clock in his living room chimed eleven a short while later, and grudgingly leaving his spot on the sofa, Quatre made his way up the staircase, and along the landing to the room he and Trowa had used to share. To spend another lonely night in the chill double bed.

_Whee! The end of the second chappie! How was it? Did it fit in with the first one? I wasnt too sure... but i kinda liked it at the same time... once again, if you have time then drop me a line! I'm always happy to hear from you!_

_Lh_


	3. Hopes

Hey Lovelies! This is a very short chapter because well, the next bit I wanted to write in didn't really fit! It needs a new chapter! But I'm starting it now!

_Thank you all fro your reviews! I loved to read them!_

_No one - I'm glad you liked! And well done for smiling!_

_Rocky Oberlin – I liked the explanation of the war as well, thanks for the pointer! This story has.. in the chapter I'm just starting to write.. Buzzed up to a whole new level.. I hope you like it!_

_Sirithgliniel – manic giggle fit Well! Here is another chappie! Short but it needed to be done so that the next one will fit! Enjoy! steals cakes_

_GundamPilot03 – We'll see about the Trowa thing soon! Hee-chan is on a mission! Woo!_

_Meg Of The Moon – Evil Media! I do it as well.. got some dumb report that I'm ignoring in favour of writing.. lol. Still no promises on the Tro thing, sorry, cant give my plot away.. _

_JadedSoul – I updated! Sorry it took so long! College is a cow! Lol. Well I hope that this chappie is okay for you as well!_

_Yazzy – Yay! Glad you like! I'm not giving anything away yet! But just know that this baby is getting bigger! lol_

_SailorEpyon – Yay! Go you! Go Heero!_

_E l Terrible Fizzy – No Worries Fizzy! Here is more! PLEASE BE NICE! lol_

_Danyu - I Just got Your review for chapter one before posting this! So Whee! Thank you too!_

* * *

**Chapter Three - Hopes. **

The year had ended, and a new one had begun. Through Christmas, New Year and the six months that had followed after it, Heero and Duo had remained with Quatre. As the blonde sat out in his garden watching his two friends verbally sparring with each other for the fourth or fifth time that morning, he had to admit that he really did appreciate their company.

At first he hadn't been so sure. The fact that they so blatantly had the one thing which he so desperately wanted had eaten away at him, and a few nights before New Year he had snapped and, crying and shaking he had told both his friend he wanted them to leave and never come back.

Duo, shaken by the blondes' actions and words had been ready to pack, wanting to give his friend his wish, but Heero had refused, and they had spent the evening talking things out, and before the three turned in for the night Quatre had accepted that neither Heero and Duo had wanted to make him jealous, and from then on Quatre had found his spirits gradually rise, he might not have Trowa, but at least he wasn't alone. There were times when it was just him and Duo alone together, for Heero, though most of the time he was able to work through his phone or lap-top, often had to go on trips back up to the colonies, but these times were perhaps some of the times when Quatre was at his happiest, for Duo would devote his every waking moment to keeping a smile on his blonde friends face, and his incessant babbling and clown-like antics left Quatre little room for thoughts on anything other than Duo Maxwell.

"On NO! You SO didn't Just say that! Come back here you cheeky Japanese potty mouth!"

Quatre looked up to see Duo spring to his feet and go charging off across the garden in pursuit of Heero who had evidently managed to spring to his feet a couple of moments before. He laughed, it was defiantly nice to be around happy people, rather than spend all his time on his own… But… They couldn't really stay forever could they? No… Soon Heero and Duo would have to leave him, and he'd be alone again… he only hoped they stayed until autumn…

Time carried on slipping by as time is inclined to do, and June melted into July, and July was all set in about two days to fade into August.

Duo and Quatre were sitting together in one of the large plush armchairs in Quatres living room, and the blonde was entertaining himself re-braiding Duo's damp hair, the latter had just minutes before climbed out of the shower.

Heero was settled on the other side of the room at the dining table. His legs were crossed as he sat on the high backed wooden chair, and he had a pen clamped in between his teeth. His eyes were flicking rapidly back and forth across the screen of his lap top, taking in everything as they went.

For the last few hours Heero had been settled nosing though various supposedly secure sources relating to the cause and conclusion of the war in which Trowa had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. To be honest he wasn't really having very much luck. If there were any ulterior motives behind the war, whoever was behind them had taken great care to make sure they stayed hidden… and why would they involved Trowa anyway? No one had advertised the location of the Gundam Pilots, and they hadn't exactly been the focus of much attention after the war. People had been curious for a couple of months, and then it had all died down again and the pilots had begun trying to put together a life out of the ashes of the war. Wufei, having joined the Preventors had seemingly been the most successful.

"How did he used to stay in touch with you Quat?"

If they could have done Heero's ears would have pricked up at the strain of conversation he could hear from the other side of the room

"Oh… Well Duo…" Quatre said, sounding thoughtful "He called me at first, almost every day because they weren't fighting and then-"

"Stop." Heero cut into the conversation causing both Quatre and Duo to blink "How did he call you? What number did he use?"

"Well…" Quatre's brow creased in thought "He used his mobile most of the time Heero, yes. It was one of the few things he took with him."

Heero remained silent for a while, the cogs in his mind ticking over. Without a word he turned his dark blue eyes hard as he quickly brought up a page on his lap top and keyed something in. He paused and read the information that came up on the screen for about a minute, watched in silence by the other two in the room, before nodding, and getting to his feet

"I have to go." He stated, giving Quatre a meaningful look "I'll be back in a few days. Don't get hopeful. It's not a lot."

Quarter nodded, and Duo sighed "Okay Hee-chan, don't be too long though."

Heero frowned slightly at the use of the damned pet name and nodded, stalking out of the room and up the stairs, literally half a minute later he was back in the living room and making a beeline for the door, the perfect soldier was back in action once again.

As the front door clicked shut Duo turned his attention back to Quatre. The blonde was sitting bolt upright, and his hands were both clenched into fists. With a small sigh Duo wrapped his arms round the blondes shoulder "Remember Quat. Don't get too hopeful. I don't get what Heero's gone chasing after… It must be something really small though."

Quatre nodded "Yes Duo. I don't really understand either, but… I suppose that if anyone can find him then its Heero? Ne Duo?"

"Aye Quat." Duo affirmed with a nod "Just leave it to Hee-chan, he'll pull through."

* * *

_All done now guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know and I'll get right back to work on the next chappie! Whee!_


	4. Trowas Phone

Heya guys.. i'm a horrible person.. i know this has taken so long and its so rubbish and short.. but i've had the most horrible month in history, but hell, no one wants to hear about that.. and hey, at least i have something for you.. heh..

Hope you enjoy!

Sorry that there are no review thanks.. its nearly three am and i am very very tired.. Love you all tho! xxx

* * *

**_ Autumn Leaves  
_Chapter 4**  
Trowas Phone

Heero was sitting very still as the shuttle up to the colony L3 came into land. The flight had taken a long time and he hated to be kept waiting.

For about the tenth time he reached into his satchel and pulled out a sheaf of printed documentation.

Name – Jared Arkan.

Age – 23

Date of Birth – June 11th.

Occupation – Mechanic

Location – Haldred Avenue. Sector 2. L3.

Contact Number – 00503887303

And once again he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small battered electronic address book that belonged to Duo.

Name – Trowa

Age – Same as ME!

Address – See Quat

Date of Birth – Never told me

Occupation – How dumb do you think I am?

Number – 00503887303

Flicking the little machine off and tucking it back in his pocket he smiled. The numbers were a perfect match; there was no doubt of that. Jared had Trowas mobile phone, and Heero intended to found out how he had come to own it.

Picking up the small duffle bag he had brought with him, Heero stood up and departed from the shuttle, and soon after the space port. It was early in the morning on Colony L3, and, despite having only slept for a small portion of the journey, Heero felt no need to rest, this was a mission, and he was going to treat it as such.

It didn't take long for his to work out a mode of transport from himself, a small, slightly beat up looking car, it was inconspicuous, that was all that mattered, why draw attention t himself, even if there was no danger involved, he just couldn't help being careful.

As the day wore on, Heero, using his small battered red car, made his way from the space-port, out of town, and a fair way across the colony, reaching sector 2 just before midday.

The small shop where Jared apparently worked was about midway down a highly unimposing street. There was simply nothing unusual about it. Heero still felt as though he needed to be cautious, sometimes the most normal situations could conceal great danger. Glancing carefully around him as he moved the last few metres along the street from where he had parked the car, Heero stepped into the shop.

One look around told him that there was nothing out of place here. There was a wall covered with tools, another almost totally concealed by boxes of spare parts, or so the labels read, and at the far end, a medium height, seemingly middle aged man with a pair of rectangular classes set on his nose was studying a selection of electronic gizmos that he was trying to fix.

Heero approached the desk and cleared his throat. The man looked up.

"Good afternoon Sir." He said in a soft tenor voice "How can I help you?" The accent had peculiar lilt to it that even Heero couldn't place.

"Yes." Heero stated his tone business like. "You are Mr Jared Arkan are you not?"

The man nodded "Why, yes sir, owner of Arkan repairs."

"Mmm." Heero nodded; at least he had the right person. "I'm not being funny, Mr Arkan." He stated, "But I need to know where and when you purchased your mobile phone."

The man blinked at Heero, clearly perplexed. "Why?"

"It is believed to have been stolen." Heero stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh!" the man proclaimed, his face etched with worry "I had no idea Mr-"

"Maxwell." Heero stated "Duo Maxwell." It was a habit he found hard to break. "Could I have a look at it?"

"Of course Mr Maxwell." The mechanic was only to happy to fish about in his pocket and hand over the palm sized mobile telephone. Heero turned it over in his hands, examining it carefully, it was defiantly Trowas, all five of them had had the same phone…

"I need to look into this some more Mr Arkan." Heero stated "Could you please tell me where you go the phone, do not worry, you will not be at risk in any way." He placated the agitated man "We know you had no notion that this might be stolen property."

"I got it from the resale warehouse in Sector One." Jared said. "They told me it was one of the things that had been sold off during the war from one of the places that were destroyed."

Heero took it all in, post war resale from a destroyed building or town, it made sense, and it made the town money, but to his knowledge it wasn't just items from the towns that were sold. Fallen soldiers possessions often turned up for resale, he had something at last.

"Ill have to take this." He gestured at the phone "How much did you pay?"

The mechanic named the price, and Heero paid him out of his own pocket, and was soon out of the small shop and speeding his way back to Sector One in search of the resale warehouse. Maybe they still had some thing there, or could tell him something of the people who had made mass donations in the last three years.


	5. Pass Accepted

Chapter 5 Pass Accepted 

_Hello again readers! SO sorry for the long wait! I am still alive and kicking! I've just been SO busy its been unreal! I hope that this chapter is okay, I know that its not that long but its quite late and I'm sleepy. I will start a LONG one for you all tomorrow! I promise!_

_Love to you all!_

_LH_

* * *

Heero had only knocked on the door once, and barely two seconds had passed when it flew open. Heero, momentarily stunned blinked slightly, and then his eyes focused on the small blonde staring up at him with teary eyes.

"Heero…" he whispered quietly "Did you find him Heero? Did you find anything at all?"

Heero opened his mouth, about to ay no a her did not really liking giving details away before the search was complete, but another look at Quatres face, the anguish in the empaths deep eyes made him sigh "I have a lead Quatre, I need to research it some more, but I have a lead."

He gave a rough outline on his trip to Quatre, how he had found the phone, gone to the warehouse but had been unable to receive any further information about it as it was apparently 'classified'.

Quatre didn't seem to be cheered by this however "Oh Heero… its just his phone… how can we find anything out from that. It just means that… well… Trowa might be… he might be…"

"No." Heero stated, "It doesn't mean that at all. It merely means that someone was able to get a hold of one of Trowas personal belongings, if I can find out who that resale depot got it from, I can possibly find out where the person they got it from, got it from, and following that logic, I will eventually find someone who can tell me the location of Trowa Barton."

Quatre blinked "Oh… Heero, thank you so much Heero!" The blonde threw himself at the chocolate haired man, and hugged him tightly, his thin shoulders trembling with tears "You believe me Heero… He isn't dead and you'll find him, I know you will! You're the only one who ever could…"

Heero patted the blonde on the shoulder in what he hoped was a sympathetic manner "Yes Quatre. Don't worry. I will find Trowa Barton."

It took Quatre a little while to calm down, but, after five or six minutes ticked by, and Heero had managed to answer a long stream of questions to the blondes satisfaction, Quatre finally stated that he was rather tired and should probably go to bed, after Heero had agreed that this was a good idea, agreed that it was late and agreed to tell Quatre everything he found out the next morning because Quatre knew he was going to work, the small and still somewhat upset blonde finally made his way up to bed.

Heero waited until he could no longer hear footsteps moving around upstairs before he finally made his was over to the table that was set in the middling of the living room, or dining room, depending on the time of day, and settled down on one of the chairs.

He quickly booted up his laptop and brought up a report he had been writing for him self.

The phone number on Trowas phone had luckily been kept the same, Heero had looked into it, finding it a little too helpful not to be suspicious, but the reason had been simple and innocent enough. The SIM-card in the phone had been programmed for use on earth, so while it was able to be used up in the colony itself, there was no way that any of the earth people who had the number would be able to connect, and so, therefore, no need to change the number, which meant the phone cost a good deal less.

Heero felt arms slip round his shoulders, and soft lips brush his ear, he hadn't heard Duo move up to him, but there was nothing that the American could do to take him by surprise any more

"How'd it go?" Duo asked quietly, nuzzling behind Heeros ear.

"Passably." Heero stated "Didn't find much but… two more firewalls and a company executive password and I'll know just about all I need to get to stage two."

Duo chuckled quietly; it was fun watching Heero work, well, now that he actually got some attention during it any way. "Quat go to bed?"

"Yeah. I told him all I know, I sent you the data files earlier, so you should know where we stand"

"Yep." Duo nodded "It was a long shot Heero, I hope this works out, if we find out Trowas dead… well… that would kill Quatre."

"I know. He is very… emotional."

"Yeah. What should we do if-"

"Shh." Heero cot Duo off and leans his head against the Americans cheek "This, Duo, is not the time for what ifs. At the moment there is a chance that Trowa is alive, and we are going to work at making that chance a reality. I will only cross the negative bridge when I am left with physical proof that I have no other choice. If I run into a tomb stone with his name on it, I'll still dig up the body to make sure it is him."

Duo blinked for a moment and then chuckled "Good old Hee-Chan, you'll never change." He kissed Heero on the cheek "I'm glad you believe in this. It makes it less hopeless some how."

Heero smiled slightly, still working on decoding the exec-pass code that he needed "Good, Quatre needs our faith."

Duo smiled again, he linked the Heero he had now… it was nice to cared for by the one you love… Poor Quatre… they just had to find Trowa.

"I'm gonna hit the hay too Hee-Chan, I'm shattered." A huge yawn followed the sentence to prove the point. "Night!"

Heero smiled, turned again and pulled Duo down into a fierce kiss "Good night Duo." He murmured, his lips still touching his lovers "I love you."

"Love you too Heero!" Duo trilled happily, and a grin was still on his lips as he danced out of the room and up the stairs.

Heero smiled himself for a little longer, before his face regained its serious cast, he still had work to be done.

M37592 – Access Denied

M37593 – Access Denied

M37594 – PASS ACCEPTED

Heero grinned; it was highly satisfying to break into something that was supposedly top secret, now. To find the donator of items delivered to the sector one Depot within the last four years.

* * *

_Okay guys! That's your lot again I'm afraid! I'm creative at the moment though! So I hope to have some more written either tomorrow or the day after! Peace out!_


	6. Alone

**Chapter **

**Six Alone**

* * *

_Okay! Here is the next chapter, see! I'm wonderful! I even wrote this quickly for you guys! Lol_

_It might not be fantastic, and it doesn't really move things along much, but I felt the need to write this in, I hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers! You are all wonderful! I love you all! _

_Lora Helen_

_

* * *

_

Heero remained sat at his laptop for a good two hours after finally cracking the access code, and managed to gather a good deal of information before logging out again, totally unrecorded. Heero never left any traces.

He stretched as he stood, and his back popped. He carefully closed his laptop lid, and smiled fondly at the small sticker picture of Duo he had stuck to it. It had been placed there by Duo to wind him up some years before, and Heero had never felt the need to remove it.

Quietly Heero made his way across the room and up the stairs to Quatres second bedroom, the room that he and Duo had been given to stay in. He smiled as he carefully pushed the door open.

Duo was splayed out on their bed, his headphones tucked into his ears and his music blearing away at a volume that would have kept any normal person awake while he slept. Heero carefully nudged the door shut with his foot, and set the laptop down on the dresser, before walking over to the bed and sitting by Duo, he was adorable when he slept.

Still smiling Heero leant down and tugged one of the headphones out of the Americans ear.

Duo frowned slightly, and curled himself up into a little ball, making Heero chuckle quietly. Smiling slight, Heero leant down and traced his lips slowly, delicately along the defined line that was Duos cheekbone. His American was gorgeous.

A little smile graced Duos lips now, and he shifted onto his back, his violent eyes opened partially, lidded and dark with sleep

"Mm-Heero… what'cha wake me up for…?" He tone was thick and groggy.

Heero leant down again, kissing this time at a delicate, slightly pointed ear "I missed you Duo." He murmured, curling an arm around the American middle

"I Missed you too Hee-Chan." Duo mumbled, snuggling closed, and trapping Heero with an arm round his neck, preventing him from sitting up again "I missed you lots and lots and lots and lots and-" a yawn broke his stream of words "Lots. You all done for tonight?"

Heero chuckled again curled his other arm around Duo, and then nodded "I managed to crack the pass code Duo, I've broken through their firewalls, gathered the required information and I got out undetected." His tone was serious.

Duo wrinkled his nose slightly and snorted, "Well delivered Mr Mission."

Heero mock scowled at the grinning American, muttered something in Japanese and poked him in the side.

Duo squealed and wriggled around in Heero's arms, but found himself unable to move away. "Mean! Mean, mean, mean!" he whined, before nuzzling at Heeros cheek "is that any way to greet me… I don't think you missed me at all…"

Heero rolled his eyes at the scolded puppy look Duo had plastered across his face, but humoured him in the end "I did… more than any thing…" he murmured, kissing Duo very softly on the lips, a gentle, lingering kiss. Duo melted against him.

"I do feel terrible for Quatre…" Duo mumbled as they finally broke the kiss "I mean… missed you, and you were only gone five days…"

"I know." Heero stated. "I'll find him though. I will find Trowa. I have a chance now, and a good one at that." He uncurled one arm from around Duo, and let his fingers ghost down the Americans chest, flicking the black shirt that served as Duo's night wear our of the way as he did so.

"Mmm… I know you will…" Duo murmured, relaxing back in Heeros arms, enjoying his lovers company again "You always… Keep your promises…"

They shared another very brief kiss they looked for a while, deep into the others eyes, the pleasure they felt at the others company washing all around them. With a tender motion, most unlike his wartime persona, Heero carefully tilted Duo's chin up again, and pressed a third, soft kiss to the willing lips of his lover, and once again felt the rush of desire that Duo could waken in him. No one else had ever made him feel this way.

Duo arched himself up slightly, making the kiss fiercer, and winding his arms tightly around Heeros neck. It was rare, even after the years that they had been together that Heero was this needy, this tender and affectionate and he was not going to let it pass by… oh no.

The notion that sending Heero away more often briefly flitted through his mind, then they both flopped down together among the fluffy pillows and the still cool cotton bed sheets, and all thoughts were pushed from Duos mind.

* * *

Quatre sat, curled in his own large bed, quiet tears falling down his cheeks. It was so hard to be alone, so very hard. He knew that his friends were trying to help, and that they kept their distance from each other when he was around, but somehow that just made things worse. He didn't want to cause his friends any trouble; he didn't want to separate them. And he felt horrible that they though he wanted them to do that.

The darkness of his room played on his mind tonight. Every shadow looked like arms reaching out for him, and he was sure, time and time again that he could see something out of the corner of his eye.

Sighing loudly, he reached a trembling had under his pillow and pulled out a battered photograph. It was too dark to be seen clearly, but he knew the image on it so well. A man with brown auburn hair standing under a beautiful maple tree surrounded by a fall of gorgeous autumn leaves. The tears began to fall faster from Quatres eyes as he curled himself up under his duvet a little more

"Oh Trowa…" he whimpered quietly "I'm so scared Trowa."

He cuddled the photo against him. "I… I just don't know what I'll do if you don't come back to me…"

Another whimper passed his lips as he thought of the possibility of a life alone "I'll never find anyone else Trowa. Never." His tears had become harsh sobs now "If… if you don't come home to me I'll die alone Trowa… alone…"

"Alone…" he repeated "always alone…" it was late now though, and sleep was tugging at the edges of his consciousness. "Alone…"

Slowly his eyes slipped closed, tears still slipping between the reddened lids "alone…" he mumbled one last time, as he finally slipped into the world of sleep, a world where he wasn't alone. A world where his lover came back to him ten, maybe fifteen times a night.

_

* * *

_

_There we go! That's it for chappie six! I hope to see you all in chappie seven!_

_Reviews are loved and cuddled muchly, but like I always say, I'll write more anyway_

_Peace out!_

_LH_


	7. Discovery

**Autumn Leaves.  
Chapter 7.**

Discovery.

_Author notes._

_Okay, Hello! Welcome to this the new chapter if you're new readers! And welcome back if you're old ones! I'm sorry I've been missing again… it's a bad trend with me I'll admit, but its good that I've finally gotten a new chapter up! I hope you like it as I'm fairly pleased with it._

_Anyway, have a read and enjoy it. See you guys at the end._

* * *

Time was still trickling through Quatres fingers in the small sleepy town where he and Trowa had first settled down, oh that seemed forever ago now. Heero came and went on various trips; some which he informed them were for work, and others which he wouldn't go into. Duo stayed pretty constantly by Quatres side. The summer slipped past them, Quatre went to work, Duo made sure that he ate and Heero seemed more or less intent on keeping most of his activities secret from the others. Quatre understood why Heero did this, why he didn't tell them what if anything he was finding out. Nine times out of ten he presumed that hero was hitting dead ends, or just finding out too little to make it consequential.

It was a warm day, not hot any longer, for as August had drifted into September the days were beginning to lose their heat, the sun seemed weaker, but brighter a lot of the time, a chilly intensity that sang strongly that winter was drawing nearer, with only autumn to keep it from them now.

Quatre stood quietly at the kitchen window, his eyes resting on the single maple tree that stood almost in state in the middle of his lawn. The garden had been used during the summer that was just now fading away into autumn, but had not really been properly been looked after for quite some time now, Quatre just hadn't the heart for it really. As he watched a small sigh passed his lips, it was windy and the gusts were tossing the thin branches of his favourite tree around something awful. Any day now one of those lovely warm coloured leaves would break free from its branch's secure hold and tumble away from it, curling and dying alone in the soon to be frozen and glittering grass of his unkempt garden.

Trowa had always been Quatres autumn leaf and he was feeling that tenuous grasp he had had on him slowly beginning to fall away from him. It scared him.

Somehow he felt that this was probably his last chance… If Trowa didn't come back to him this autumn there was no way it was going to happen… he would have lost him well and truly.

Two days later his prediction proved to be accurate, as Quatre stepped outside, on the grass he saw the leaf laying there, already brown and curled as if trying to defend itself against the growing coolness of the nights. And for what Quatre felt in his heart was the last time, the saddened blonde began to walk again, leaving the house each morning for work, and returning only briefly in the early evening before making his way to stand in the lonely clearing with the ring of proud, stern trees in it.

That ring of trees where they had stood together in days gone by now, was the only place he could still imagine seeing Trowa, either alive with some very good excuse as to why he hadn't been by Quatres side all these years, or as a shade, a spectre, a spirit, finally there to whisper words of sympathy and farewell to the lover he had left behind. At least if that was the case, Quatre thought, he would know. It was being left in the dark for so long, grasping at minute hopes only to have them slip though his fingers each and every time. It was no way to live, and after this autumn Quatre knew that at least things would be sorted out, that he would be freed fro the hold of the past. What he would do he didn't know at all… but at least he'd be able to do something again rather than living the paralysed existence he'd recently been trapped in, but regardless he woke up each day not sure if he wanted it to hurry on and finish, or last a life time… but at the end of the day he really had no control over it.

Heero scowled down at his laptop screen, he was a long way from earth just now, and along way from the house he had been staying in with Duo and Quatre, and had been for a fair while now, probably as long as two weeks.

As he frowned slightly, trying to work out the connection between some of the strains of information he had laid out in front of him and up on the screen as well his phone rang, and Heero's dark blue eyes shot to it and fixed it with a hard stare. A moment later he recognised the number and snatched up the phone, flicking it open with a quick.

"Hello Duo."

"Hey Heero…" the reply came… "How's it going?"

"Slowly." That was the only answer he was willing to give.

"You're still not going to tell us anything? Quatres going crazy, you know that?"

"I don't want to give you any false hopes…" Heero stated, shifting a few papers, his eyes flicking over some bank records he'd managed to get printed out, vaguely reading the names listing down the right hand side of the piece of paper.

"It would be better than nothing!" Duo was protesting, "When are you coming home?"

"Soon," Heero replied absently, his eyes fixing on a name, as a look of surprise registered on his face, that name shouldn't have been on the list… no indeed not.

"Listen Duo, I'm going to have to go right about now… something just came up and if it goes through then I'll be home much sooner than I thought."

"Okay…" Came Duo's grudging agreement. "Just… I love you okay? And I miss you. I don't like missing you Heero…"

"Bye Duo. Love you too." With that he hung up and let his eyes slip back to the list in front of him, this was too important to be put off just now.

"Warren Armitage." He murmured aloud, his eyes fixed on the name and the extraordinarily large number beside it…

"What are you up to old man?"

Warren Armitage was a name Heero knew, and knew fairly damn well. He was the man in charge of Relena's peace keepers, a troupe of elite guards that were charged with keeping situations from becoming hostile. The operation was funded directly by the Sanq Kingdom as it was believed imperative to keeping things running smoothly. But his name showing up on this list pegged him as a very generous benefactor to a rather surprising and almost illegal operation, the biochemical research project being run by a company called Chemi-Tech.

Chemi-Tech had been a general pharmaceutical company for a fair few years before some suspicious deaths among its work force revealed the darker truth that it had been hiding. It not only produced medicines and things to cure illnesses, but also seemed to cause them; working to make lethal biological cocktails that could easily be slipped into a bomb of some kind to be used in biological warfare.

Exactly the kind of weapon they were trying to avoid. The company had gotten out of the hole they looked to be digging themselves by stating that they were only making the questionable products so that they could work to find a way to neutralise them, this had flown with the officials it had seemed, but privately most people had believed that a large sum of money much have changed hands several times to get the permission needed for the production to continue. That was certainly the way Heero saw things. The presence of Armitage' name on the benefactors list certainly seemed to be a problem, as it really did suggest corruption, and it opened up a large number of unanswered questions and vague possibilities. But slowly things were beginning to click together in Heero's brain.

He had found out that Armitage himself was responsible for the clear up of the battle scenes after the small war that had broken out in Sanq. And He had also found a tenuous link to the man's bank account in receiving money from the sale of the things they collected during the clean up, but none there was still some money missing… large sums in fact, the money that was being paid to him to fund the peace keepers. Where had that gone?

Now it made sense. The money had gone to Chemi-Tech. But why? That was what Heero didn't understand… Why would the man in charge of the nations peacekeeping forces want to fund the production of chemical weapons? That was something Heero was going to have to work out…

The war though he could now understand.

It had been a bewilderment to him, he couldn't understand where it had sprung from, as Sanq had been very calm, quiet, and totally peaceful. How had it become so violent? Armitage had been responsible, Heero was now sure of it. He had no proof yet, but he could usually trust his own gut feelings on these things.

Any enterprising business needs test subjects, and in matters such as this one where humans were involved only humans would really do.

So the war… Heero's eyes widened with horror, and Trowa… were all involved with this horrible germ warfare that seemed to be becoming more and more inevitable…

But what would Armitage stand to get out of it? He'd look like a failure if half the world was destroyed with sickness… no. There had to be another use for it… What drove men? Money… and power… that was it!

Heero sat up suddenly. He wanted power, control would bring him it, that would work very well, and if he was able to afflict the world, possibly in its entirety with some illness of which he had the only cure… or… not cure… a medicine that people would need again and again then they wouldn't be able to take him out for fear that a hypothetical antidote would be denied them.

Hypothesising was often a bad plan… but this made a lot of sense.

He had Armitage' bank details and a link between him and Chemi-Tech, He had lists of products on Chemi-Tech's production line, and some of them made his blood run cold… and he knew a fair amount about the mans personality.

And he was sure he was the kind of man who would find that sort of power appealing.

And if he was right… then he had a very good idea where Trowa was. A Gundam pilot would make a very good test subject… as with they're training they would have a fair amount of resistance to things that would usually kill a lot of normal men and would lead to the company needing to dispose of a lot of corpses.

And Heero knew that that would not be something that people would want to risk.

But at least now Heero had a vague idea of where he needed to go.

"Chemi-Tech company headquarters. Colony L1. My home. That's where I'm headed." He would leave in the morning. He had a target now.

Back on earth Duo had sunk in a chair, his eyes fixed vaguely on the television. Quatre was out, walking already among the swirling autumn leaves that were beginning to lie thickly on the soft muddy path that took him though to the glade of trees where he would spend another evening standing and waiting.

* * *

_Well guys you made it. nods_

_I hope you'll drop me a review to let me know what you think! I'm pretty damn rust though I hate to say!_

_Anyway, Love ya guys tons! Byeeeee!_


	8. About Time

Autun Leaves

Disclaimer – As standard. Plot mine, cast not.

**About Time**.

_Hey Guys! Its been a while again, but only a few days!_

_Sorry this chapter is so short, but Its 3 am, I've been awake for 36 hours, and I'm exhausted to be honest with you!_

_Thank you for your kind reviews! Thank you very much!_

_I hope you carry on to enjoy my fics as long as they are being posted.!_

* * *

Heero moved as quietly as he could down the corridor that he had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to access.

The trip to L1 hadn't taken Heero that long, he knew the way well enough and he knew how to ensure he was on the next possible shuttle out there. It hadn't taken him long to find a pass code that would get him into Chemi-Tech. He had gotten to the head quarters, he had found a low key side door and gotten in with the access code, and now he had to find someone.

He would make sure this place was shut down. Well and truly ended, but not until he had found Trowa. Explosive would work well, very well indeed, but he didn't want to risk killing any survivors from the war. He needed to make sure that nothing infectious was brought out though.

This was one hell of a complex mission. But now he was in he was at least one step closer.

Next plan, find Trowa, check him over, if he turns out to be clean then get him out if not then get him clean. Head back home as fast as possible, alert the Preventors and then hand this little job over to them to handle. But how the hell was he ever going to find Trowa, there were just so many holding cells in this block… and he really didn't have time to search them all.

A quick scan of the area lead him to a guards office, and a rushed job soon had him though the password barrier and into the company systems.

"Subject confinement data." He murmured to himself as his eyes fell on a likely looking file, he selected it, and a small satisfied smile slightly lifted the corner of his lips when he found Trowa's name there.

"Holding cell 175." He stated quietly and left the room having logged out of the computer system, leaving it as if he was never there. With his usual care Heero slipped down the corridor, disabling or dodging anyone he came across. He didn't need to be noticed here, so more of ten than not he tried to avoid any confrontation that it was possible to slip past.

His luck seemed very stretched however when he reached the corridor the map he had glanced at on the computer seemed to suggest he needed to be on, it was guarded. Now… that was a good sign that something important was held on it, but it was also a bad thing as an alarm call now would make things really tricky… yes. Really tricky indeed, and Heero didn't need the hassle just now. He paused for a moment, taking stock of the situation. There were tow of them, but chances were that is this was a significant corridor then there was likely to be an alarm bell of some description located not far from them which they would be able to set off. He was going to have to move very fast, and once they were down he was going to have to locate his target, Trowa, and get out in as little time as possible. This was going to be a horrible rush…

His attack was swift when it came, after a few minutes of planning and preparation. He darted as fast as ever out of the side corridor he'd been crouching in before and sent his fist sailing easily into the jaw of one of the two guards, stunning him and allowing Heero to gain his footing and spin a kick right into the other guards face, sending him flying backwards, shock and pain showing on his stunned face as he cracked the back of his skull against the wall and went down. The other guard was still dazed almost to the point of being in a stupor when Heero forced him headfirst against the wall as well, and sent both of them to lullaby land for a time. Now he had to hurry, there was no time to lose.

A search of the guards provided him with an access swipe card. No large clumpy rings of keys for this facility, just the single plastic card, similar almost in its entirety to a credit card, only plain white with the single black strip and the guards security code number written onto the front in maker pen.

The appropriate cell was easy to find now for Heero and the lock no longer posed him any problems as he pocketed the card to destroy later, having swiped it through the lock and keyed in the access code, which thankfully and simply was written onto the front of the card itself.

The lock gave a satisfying hiss and a click and the locked slunk grudgingly out of place, allowing a firm push from Heero to open the door to the holding room. It was dark inside he noted, but there was a white clothed bed in the corner of the room with a fairly evident form laid out on it. Heero's eyes adjusted really quickly to poor light, so with the light coming in from the corridor it wasn't long before Heero was able to see fairly well into the room.

The form lying out on the bed had its legs curled up, and appeared to be sleeping peacefully. There was a long fall of hair that splayed out at an odd angle across the pillow and his arms and limbs were long and slender, in fact that was about the best way to describe all of him in actuality.

It was Trowa… there was no doubt about it; Heero would have recognised his old companion in an instant, even in poorer conditions than these wore.

With a few easy steps Heero had darted into the room and pulled Trowa up a little, an arm behind his back and the other was connecting rapidly and fairly firmly on his cheek. He needed to wake up.

Time was running by… it took Heero longer than he'd have liked to bring the other round; the sleep was definitely not natural.

Finally the bright green eyes opened, they still appeared green, even in the dark, as there was just enough light coming in to reflect off them well.

"Heero…" he stated.

"It's about time…"

* * *

_Well guys! You made it!_

_Awesome!_

_I'll see you in part nine!_

_ 3! Leave a review if you feel like it!_


	9. Cry no more

**Chapter 9 - Cry no more.**

* * *

_I can't tell you all how sorry I am that it's been so long since I updated. I hope that this concluding chapter at least partially makes up for my amazing vanishing act. 3 _

**

* * *

  
**

It wasn't really raining, not really, but the air was thick with moisture as the blonde man made his way carefully down the slick muddy path. The night have thrown sheets of freezing rain at the ground and the uneven track he walked was littered with murky puddles and patches of churned mud which he had to carefully avoid now, he didn't want to slip, the day had been bad enough so far without that making it worse.

There had been a lot of work waiting for him at the office, page after page to be read over and checked, by the end he'd had quite the horrendous headache and eyes so tired that he'd wondered if he'd actually be awake to walk out to the clearing, but of course he was. He wouldn't miss it... nothing could make him miss his walk. Once again though he felt as if he was running out of time, autumn was drifting past him, the leaves were falling around him and all too soon the white of winter would chase away the golden carpet that lay underfoot. Over half the leaves had fallen from his little maple, half already; half of his chances had already gone. Some days he wished he could just give up... he just wished that he didn't have to care, he just wished that he didn't feel anything... but what could he do though? He couldn't stop himself from caring, and he knew he didn't even really want to. He loved Trowa, he would always love Trowa, and nothing could change that.

He only wished the autumn leaves would stay a little longer, prolong his hope...

Careful step after careful step moved Quatre down to the clearing where he always waited, there was a little wind, not as much as some days, and the dancing leaves that shifted around his feet seemed almost lethargic in their movements, not twisting and leaping as they often did, they seemed to cling to the earth today, refusing to take flight, instead they scuttled around the ground like so many little creatures, only to be lost to the clutches of puddles and mud, or caught and crushed under foot. Quatre didn't care for watching the leaves just now, his thoughts were fixed on Trowa, and every fallen leaf was a fallen hope.

As time meandered by and the evening began to grow darker Quatre could feel the cold, damp air beginning to creep into his bones. He'd been standing still for quite a while, willing the sun to set more slowly, he didn't want the day to end, once the sun went down he had another full day to face up to, another full day to wait until he had any chance of seeing Trowa again. He wasn't really sure why he was so certain that Trowa would only show up while he was here... in the clearing, with the leaves, but he was. This was where he had to be.

How many hours had he spent standing here...?

How many evenings...?

How many days?

How many weeks, months, years even had he spent longing, wishing... hoping...?

How many times had he been disappointed?

He'd lost count, he had no idea any more, but it felt like forever.

But he was always here...

The same clearing...

The same damp air...

The same cold wind...

The same rustle of the falling leaves and... wait... footsteps? Running footsteps?

He started to turn, his cold limbs were slow though, and they even ached a little as he turned. He could see a shape, it was moving towards him, but it was dark... the light was so low now... who was it? It was headed right towards him and for a moment he thought he should probably just try to move, try to run... but suddenly it was too late...

He was nearly knocked off of his feet, he was certain he'd stumbled backwards, but he didn't seem to be falling, in fact it seemed that something was keeping him very much upright. Two strong arms had wrapped around him and pulled him up against a firm, though slightly bony feeling chest. He felt his breath catch... the arms around him felt so familiar.

"Oh God..."

Carefully he lifted his chilled hands to curl against the familiar sides, holding on tightly to the slightly too baggy fabric of the shirt. "Are you here...? Is it... no... I'm asleep, aren't I? I've just fallen asleep..." He couldn't believe it... this couldn't be real? The waiting... he'd been waiting for so long now, so many months, so many years... was it over? Was it really, truthfully over?

"You look pretty awake to me."

"Oh God Trowa!" Quatre crumpled forward then; pressing his face against the taller mans shoulder as the much longed for arms tightened around him. He clung harder. It had been so long now, so very, very long since he'd seen Trowa, so long since he'd been able to press up against him, hold onto him. "You're real... you're here..." He was shaking, trembling, and he could tell there were tears streaming down his cheeks... they were hot against his cold skin, they made his eyes, sensitive from the cold, burn. He'd been crying so much recently that this was nothing new, but the sobs that were wracking his body now were something else, waves of relief, shock, happiness and even fear that this was all a dream washed over him, shaking his shoulders and causing him to cling to his lover all the more. "I can't believe you're here... Trowa... why did it take you so long...?"

* * *

They'd managed to get out, Trowa and Heero, there had been a couple of near misses, almost a full hour of hiding away in nooks and crannies. Things had been easier from then, but not really plain sailing. Trowa wasn't really in the best way, he'd had all manner of everything pumped through his body, and it was only his innate strength that had kept him going, thought shortly after breaking free he'd collapsed, and Heero had been lumbered with an only partially conscious, tall, lanky burden, but of course he was Heero Yuy, he was nothing if not committed to completing the mission, and this mission meant more to him, and the people that meant the most to him than any other ever had.

It had been some days until they'd been able to move again, three, most of a fourth as well, but Heero had not dared to move the taller man, he was weak, and if he'd lost his friend now, so close to having him returned to Quatre, well, he wouldn't really be able to forgive himself. That was why he had to wait, sit by Trowa while he recovered, talk quietly with him, make sure he ate, make sure he rested and drank and slept when he could. It was lucky he'd been around Duo so much... the American had worked wonders on him over the years, he'd never been that good at thinking and caring for anyone else, now... well, he worked better with people than he ever had done before, and it seemed to pay off, Trowa had recovered.

After that it had been a simple matter, they'd sorted out a couple of fake identities, they didn't want Trowa to be found if someone was going to end up looking for him after all. The flight had been smooth, no complications, no problems, no worries, no nothing. It was all okay. When they made it back to Earth, it had been a simple matter of getting home. Heero's car was waiting, and it was after rush hour, the middle of the day traffic wasn't usually too bad. The trip was fairly quick, it was hours long of course, but by common standards it wasn't too bad at all. With some struggle the Asian man had managed to urge Trowa back into the house for a moment where of course he was enthusiastically greeted by Duo, but they couldn't keep him there for too long. Trowa wanted to go and find Quatre, and he had not thought for even a moment that the blonde would be in the house. He knew where he would be, and he simply wanted to go and find him... he only wanted Quatre.

After the tall, quiet man had left the house again Duo had moved over to Heero and wormed his way under his arm, resting his cheek against his chest with a very, very pleased expression on his face. "You did good Heero... you did real, real good." He tucked his arms around his lovers middle, giving him a nice, firm squeeze, eliciting a grunt from the slightly larger man. "Man... Quat's gonna shit bricks when he see's him..."

"You're a charmer Duo, you know that?" Heero gave the American a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I know, but you wouldn't change me."

"I suppose..."

"You arse!"

Heero kissed him then. He'd missed Duo, and he knew Duo'd missed him as well. They had always been so used to being apart, being separate, but now, now so many years of peaceful time later, well... they couldn't help but dislike being apart.

* * *

"You're back... you're back, you're back, you're back..."

"Yes Quatre... I'm back, I'm here..." Trowa tightened his arms around the sobbing blonde, he still hadn't stopped crying. "I'm not going anywhere... I'll be here, I'll always be with you."

"You mean it...?" His voice was more than a little frail, more than a little fearful. "I'm not going anywhere again..." He was quiet, he knew he needed to be gentle with Quatre, he had to be, he'd been away so long... Quatre had been alone; he had to make up for it. He had so much to make up for now. "I'll make it up to you Quatre... I'll make every day I've missed up to you..." He lifted a hand to gently stroke the Arab's soft blonde hair, pressing his nose into it and holding him closer than ever before. "I love you... I promise I'll make everything right." He meant it, he meant every word of it.

"I don't think I'm really going to believe it until I wake up... and you're still here Trowa... I've hoped... I've never given up... but..." He leant back, aqua eyes wet with tears peering up at the man he'd longed for for so long now... "It's so unreal... I always hoped, but I'd stopped expecting..." He lifted a hand to touch Trowa's face, smiling at last as a very small kiss was pressed to his fingers. "I love you so much Trowa... I love you... I love you...I..." The last I love you was lost, the words were maybe murmured, but the kiss that joined the lovers lips, separated for so long now muffled them, and spirited them away... sometimes it was just better to show someone you loved them, rather than just saying it, and this, it seemed, was one of those times.

* * *

Some weeks on as the days moved into, and towards the end of December snow had once again started to fall over the countryside. The little village where Trowa and Quatre lived was as picturesque as a Christmas card scene, small cottages with smoking chimneys, open fires and children throwing snowballs. It was idyllic, but one four young men the scene was all but wasted. A late start had had them preparing their dinner for most of the day, and a late, very late lunch that should really have been called dinner had them now, only an hour or two after the pale winter sun had set, curled up on couches in front of a very lively log fire.

Heero had settled on the sofa, and until a few minutes before Duo had been leant against him talking animatedly, though the words had slowly petered out, and the rather noisy American was currently taking a blessedly silent nap, Quatre, a smile on his face after so many years of it failing him was curled on Trowa, who had settled himself in the armchair, the three awake felt no need to speak, in their own way each was very, very content... and the years where Autumn and it's falling leaves had been Quatres only hope seemed somehow so many years in the past, even though it had been little more than a few weeks. It was amazing how love could heal the wounds inflicted by its loss.

* * *

_Okay wow, to anyone who actually reads this, thank you very much! It's been literally years since I updates, but I finally, finally decided that I really did owe it to everyone who has ever say through a chapter of my babble to at least finish this one! I always hate it when something I'm reading has no conclusion! So here we go 3 The final chapter!_

_^_^_

_Sorry if it's in a very different style, and I'm sorry if it's not as detailed as people hoped! I just wanted to get it done!_

_Thanks for reading!  
_

_LoraHelen._


End file.
